


To Never Forget

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [17]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was younger, there was a girl that would watch the clouds with him, but she disappeared the day the Uchiha Clan was wiped out. He remembered everything about her… everything but her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Never Forget

_  
_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

 

_They stared up at the clouds together, the two young children watching the clouds as they moved across the sky. These two would probably be considered the smartest in the whole village when it came to their age, and it was only natural that they'd be seen together, even if the girl was a year younger than the boy. Or that's what he thought everyone else thought. He only stayed hung out with her because she wasn't as boring as the other kids his age._

_Her hand shot up suddenly, pointing to a cloud high above them, "Look at that one, Shikamaru-kun! It looks like a bunny rabbit!"_

_He blinked, looking at the cloud that she was pointing at. He frowned, not seeing what she could, but smiled a little, "Mhm."_

_She pouted, turning her head so that she could see him better. "You can't see it, can you Shikamaru?" Seeing him shake his head, she laughed, "That's alright. You can watch the clouds, and I will tell you what they look like. My imag… ima… imaginashion…"_

_"Imagination," he said softly._

_"Yes, that's it! Mine is better than yours," she grinned._

_He frowned at her, "No its not."_

_"Yes it is," she replied, turning onto her side._

_He did the same, putting a little more force behind his words. "No. Its not."_

_"Yes it is!"_

_"No its not!"_

_This continued for a few minutes, before the young girl finally turned back onto her back, completely ignoring the boy. She grinned, knowing for a fact that he would soon wonder why she was ignoring him and demand she give him her attention. He might have been lazy and wanted to merely stare at the clouds, but he was still a boy._

_She was right, especially when he called out her name. When she did not answer him, he frowned deeper, wondering why she was ignoring him. She had never done that unless she was angry with him, or had fallen asleep. Why was she ignoring him now? She didn't look angry, and her eyes told him she wasn't asleep. "…me, why are you doing that?" he asked._

_She blinked, turning to him. "Doing what?"_

_"You're ignoring me…" he said her name once more. "Why?"_

_She blinked again, a smile forming on her lips. She didn't answer him, instead turning her eyes back toward the sky. "Shikamaru-kun?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why do you think the clouds are so carefree?" she asked._

_He looked back toward the clouds. He'd always thought that, since the clouds were free and could go anywhere they wanted to go. They weren't restricted or anything. However, he didn't have an answer, and he shook his head. "I don't know."_

_Once more she gasped, shooting her finger up to point at another cloud. "That one looks like a fish," she said happily. Within moments her eyes turned to another cloud, "And that one looks like a shuriken!"_

_Indeed, he turned his attention toward the cloud she was pointing at and saw what she saw. A smile blossomed onto his face, happy to know that she was wrong. He could see what she saw; he just didn't want to see the things she saw because they weren't what interested him. "It does," he whispered._

_A weight was suddenly on his chest, and he looked down to find the girl's head lying on him. A blush rose on his cheeks, gently moving from of the shoulder length hair out of the way so that he could see obsidian eyes turning toward him. His blush darkened a little, wondering what the girl was doing. "…what are you doing?" he asked._

_"Hm… sleepy," she said. And she fell asleep not soon after that, turning so that she was facing him, gripping his shirt between her fingers. He smiled at her, knowing that the others would probably think they were dating or something, whatever that was. He just knew that grownups did that together, but he didn't know exactly what it meant._

_He gently removed her black hair from her eyes, and traced her face with his hand. A small smile formed on his young face as he watched her sleep, knowing that her father or brother would come to get her later. For now he would protect her, though, as he should, "Ka…"_

Nara Shikamaru was forced into the land of the living from a shift kick in his side. He was laying in the same field that the dream had been within, but that didn't seem to register to him as he turned his eyes to the fifteen-year-old standing over him, tapping her foot against the ground. Sighing, he thought,  _how bothersome_. "What now, Ino?" he asked, his voice drawn out and lazy sounding. He wondered for a moment why he hadn't sensed her coming, since he usually could.

Ino huffed, "We're supposed to be training, Shikamaru, not staring at clouds."

"So?" he said, his voice still lazy sounding.

Once again Ino gave a huff, shaking her head as she stared down at him. "You've only mastered the Shadow Imitation Technique, Shikamaru. That's the only jutsu you've used for years, but you know as well as I do that every other shinobi knows you only know one technique. Doesn't that bother you? Don't you think you should get off your lazy butt and learn something new?"

He almost rolled his eyes, instead turning his face away from her. "Do you think I'd be here if it bothered me, Ino?"

Ino blinked in confusion, anger clear in her voice as she stumbled over her words. "Eh… well… I mean, no. But… that's not the point!" she said, feeling the need to stomp her foot. Stomp her foot right on his head, that is. She knew she'd get into trouble for doing that, though. She'd already been scolded that day for fighting with Chouji; she didn't want to go through that again on the same day.

Shikamaru sighed in relief when Ino muttered something about being an idiot and turned away, obviously going to tell their sensei, Asuma, that he was watching clouds again. He shook his head, turned onto his side, and propped his head on his hand. The dream from before still haunted him, because he knew that it had actually happened. It was just a memory that had come to him after all this time. Strange, though, that he couldn't remember the name he'd called her each time, and it bothered him a little.

He knew the girl had been his childhood crush, but why couldn't her name? It was the strangest thing. He remembered that she never really wanted to tell him what her surname was, though he remembered her telling him at one time once he found out who her brother was, or where she lived, so he never pushed her about it. He always known her first name, until now, and everything else that she told him. He knew that she'd loved clouds, and clear blue skies that didn't have clouds, though she loved clouds more. She hated lightning, and would usually go to her elder brother whenever there was one, and she'd hated vanilla ice cream. Her hair was black, her eyes a glossy black that he'd often called obsidian since she'd loved the word. She'd been pretty, sweet, and she'd wanted to one day be as good as her elder brother. Strange, he couldn't remember who her brother was either.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru decided that it didn't matter. It was a bothersome thing that he didn't need to think about anymore. She was gone, and she had been for years. He wasn't sure how many, but he knew that she just disappeared when he was around eight, which was the year the Uchiha Clan was completely wiped out by Uchiha Itachi, something about wishing to test his power. Why, he didn't know. It was too bothersome to think about, much like a lot of things in his life.

Breathing deeply, he moved his arm so that it was underneath his head as he laid there, looking off into space. It shouldn't have bothered him so much! It shouldn't have, but it did for some reason. Almost like there was something he'd forgotten that he shouldn't have, and that nagged at him for a while, until he finally turned back onto his back and stared up at the sky.

Clouds moved across the sky, each one having its own unique shape, and each one of them he traced his eyes over. A small smile formed on his lips as he saw one that looked oddly like something he'd seen all his life. A shuriken.

_"And that one looks like a shuriken!"_

His eyes widened slightly, the words flooding into his mind as they had with his dream. Her voice, so young, innocent, and carefree was something that had made him happy and wish to find new things in life. She'd always been nagging him about learning new jutsus with her, but he'd usually declined, giving her some excuse. She'd find him later watching clouds, and she'd laugh, sit down beside him… and she'd watch them with him, her imagination coming up with different objects, animals, and shapes that they looked like. She'd call him lazy… and he… he'd…

Shikamaru's eyes closed, his breathing evening out as he once more fell into sleep. He didn't know when it happened, or how long he was sleeping, but he soon found himself drifting in his dreams, memories, once more. Something that usually didn't happen, he usually dreamt about life being different.

_"Shikamaru-kun, come on," the girl whimpered, tugging at his shirt as they sat on a hillside. "I love clouds, but we watch them everyday! I want to go learn something! Please come and train with me and nii-san, please!"_

_Shikamaru looked over at her, a blush rising to his cheeks. "But—"_

_She pouted, "I'll ask nii-san to go easy. He doesn't like to, but he will if I ask him. I know you can only do the Shadow what's-it, but he could teach you how to do something else. Nii-san could! He's the greatest shinobi ever!" Her eyes were pleading with him, but she finally sighed, knowing that he just wanted to sit there for the rest of the day._

_Shikamaru watched her turn her face away from him, and sighed himself. He was seven; he shouldn't have been blushing the way he was. A shinobi never shows his true emotions. Maybe it would be fun to learn something new, but her brother wasn't every patient when it came to him, almost like he hated the fact that his sister was friends' with him._

_Crossing her arms, she stuck her nose in the air like she didn't care what he was feeling. Every once in a while she'd peek at him from under her lashes, but other than that she merely sat there like a stone. She heard him call out her name, and merely said, "Lazy butt."_

_"But," he closed his mouth for a moment. "That's boring. All we do is learn in the Academy. I just want to relax for once…"_

_She frowned at him, "But you relax everyday after we leave the Academy, Shikamaru-kun. Don't you want to be a wonderful shinobi one day?" She smiled, bringing her knees up so that she could wrap her arms around them, and rested her chin on her knees. "What is your dream, Shikamaru-kun?"_

_"Um… I don't know," he whispered, blushing again._

_She blinked, "You have to have a dream, Shikamaru-kun! I have a dream! I want to be as good as nii-san someday! He's a genius…" she blushed, whispering the end, "Just like you are Shikamaru-kun…"_

_His blush became darker, "I-I… um…" He always got this way whenever she praised his intelligence, since everyone always said that he was one of the smartest people of his age. "I… I guess I want to…" he thought quickly, thinking about what his parents had, "I want to make an average salary… um… marry someday so that I can have a boy and a girl, and then retire when my daughter is married and my son is independent…" He was about to continue, until he heard the girl's giggle, her hands over her mouth, trying to stop the giggles._

_"That sounds so normal, though, Shikamaru-kun," she said. She allowed her legs to straighten, placing her hands onto the ground behind her. "Don't you want something that no one else has? I mean, I know that most of the time you don't get it, but its good to have something to reach for, that way you can improve yourself in order to try. Then you can't regret that you didn't reach it, but the things that you did in order to try. That's what my mother says, at least."_

_His blush spread, "I don't know." He took a quick glance at her, his blush darkening to a point that he never thought it could,_ I do. I… I want you… I to marry you someday… _He knew that it probably wouldn't happen, though. She'd probably end up marrying some great Hyuuga, or Uchiha one day, instead of him._

_She smiled, "That's alright, Shikamaru-kun! You'll know someday."_

_He smiled as well, feeling her lay her head down on his shoulder, "Thanks…"_

_"…me-chan, its time to go," came another voice._

_She turned her head, "Nii-san!" Within moments she'd left his side, and Shikamaru turned to find similar obsidian eyes glaring at him. However, the girl bound over to her elder brother, clasped her hands together and said, "Nii-san, can you teach me something tomorrow, please? I want to learn something!"_

_A hand was placed onto her head, "You still need to practice your accuracy, and hitting targets."_

_She giggled, "We can do that some other time, nii-san! I want to learn something cool!"_

_The boy sighed, "Yet easy…?"_

_"No," she said, shaking her head. "I want to learn something cool that will make me work on other things as well, nii-san! Please?"_

_"…Fine."_

Once more Shikamaru was awakened, this time by the feeling that someone was poking him in the shoulder. He opened his eyes halfway to find Uzumaki Naruto standing over him, peering at him as if in deep thought. Rolling his eyes, he waited to find out what the boy wanted. He had a feeling that the girl was about to shout her brother's name, which might have given him some clue as to who she was again.

"Hey, Shikamaru, why were you whispering some girl's name?" Naruto asked. He squatted down with his hands between his legs, peering at him like he was trying to figure out some big puzzle.

"Girl's name?" Shikamaru asked, wondering what Naruto was talking about. His voice was lazy sounding, but on the inside he wanted to begin strangling the boy, demanding what name he had whispered.

Naruto nodded, his eyes suddenly wide. "Yeah, you kept saying, 'Kagome' over and over again. Are you all right, Shikamaru? Have you been playing that stupid game recently? Oh, and why did you say 'Uchiha'? Have you been hanging out with Sasuke-teme lately or something?"

Shikamaru blinked, his mind beginning to click things together.  _Kagome… Uchiha?_  He frowned, wondering why he'd said those things. His eyes widened instantly, which was something he rarely ever did, which caused the other boy to stumble backwards.

_"Kagome-chan, its time to go," came another voice._

_She turned her head, "Nii-san!" Within moments she'd left his side, and Shikamaru turned to find similar obsidian eyes glaring at him. However, the girl bound over to her elder brother, clasped her hands together and said, "Nii-san, can you teach me something tomorrow, please? I want to learn something!"_

_A hand was placed onto her head, "You still need to practice your accuracy, and hitting targets."_

_She giggled, "We can do that some other time, nii-san! I want to learn something cool!"_

_The boy sighed, "Yet easy…?"_

_"No," she said, shaking her head. "I want to learn something cool that will make me work on other things as well, nii-san! Please?"_

_"…Fine."_

It continued, within his mind as he remembered the scene. Her smiling up at her brother as he gave her a soft look, his face otherwise emotionless. The face seemed to come into complete view, the prodigy's face clear of the soft haze his mind had given it.

_She flung herself into the chest of her brother, giggling. "Oh, thank you Itachi-nii-san!"_

"Uchiha Kagome," he whispered. He was on his feet instantly, remembering something that he'd forgotten—something that he should have never forgotten. Something that happened when he was eight years old, and she was seven, her brother coming to get her soon. "That was her name," he said, "Uchiha Kagome!"

"Whaaa?" Naruto blinked, still on his butt from when Shikamaru had startled him. "Uchiha Kagome…?" he questioned, "Wasn't she Sasuke's younger sister who was killed? No… that wasn't it. Itachi took her, didn't he? Something about protecting her because she held more worth than Sasuke-teme?"

Shikamaru didn't pay attention to him, instead his eyes were moving back and forth as he tried to recall what she'd said. And the reason as to why he hadn't remembered her name, since it was weird that it just clicked as soon as Naruto told him who's name he had been whispering. It was unlike him to have acted like this, but he was still stumbled over a bit, and his eyes were half closed as he tried to remember what he wanted to remember.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "You sure you're alright?"

**FLASHBACK**

"Shikamaru-kun?" came a voice he'd come to enjoy so much. He turned to the girl, watching as she smiled at him, and continued, "Have you missed me?"

He nodded, his voice drawn out as it had become over the years, "Where have you been, Kagome-chan?" Even though he tried hard to hide it, she caught the slight bitterness to his tone, obviously thinking that she'd just decided one day to no longer come watch clouds with him. Clouds were one of her favorite things, though, so he'd doubted that was the reason as to why she was gone for the last two weeks.

She seated herself next to him, "I'm sorry, Shikamaru-kun. I've been training with Itachi-nii-san while Sasuke-nii-san trained with father. Itachi-nii-san has been teaching me how to do some of the fire techniques he knows. Um, like the "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu", since I've gotten really good at the "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu". Nii-san said that I needed to perfect it, but I also needed to learn something a little more… um… he used a really big word that I don't remember." She giggled, smiling at him. "Nii-san said that my chakra level is almost high enough to learn a more advanced technique, but he said that I need to go past that so that I won't run out of chakra with one move."

"Wouldn't Itachi-san want you to be working on the technique then?" Shikamaru asked. Itachi had always wanted Kagome to perfect the technique before he taught her a new one. She'd already perfected the "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and he'd taught her his Shadow Imitation Technique, and she'd been working on a few Taijutsu moves that her father had showed her. Sometimes he thought Kagome pushed herself to hard, which was probably why he dragged her out to enjoy the clouds whenever he could.

"Nii-san said that I could enjoy myself today," Kagome said. "He's going to take me out for ramen after I've had my fill of the clouds, or that's what he said," she grinned. "I just wanted to have some fun, since he's been making sure I learn the techniques correctly, unlike when he first tried teaching me a basic Taijutsu move when we were younger."

Shikamaru blinked.

Kagome blushed, "I just… I wanted to spend my time with you, that's all, Shikamaru-kun. Until nii-san comes to take me out to eat, that is."

Shikamaru smiled, leaning back so that he was looking up at the sky. His smile was just as lazy as he was, and Kagome began pestering him soon after about it, though he denied that he was lazy at all. He ended the conversation with a "whatever" soon after it started, only for Kagome to lean back so that she could see the clouds as well.

Instantly she spotted a cloud she liked, "Look, Shikamaru-kun! A shuriken!"

He turned to her, blinked, and said, "You always see shuriken. Maybe your eyes are beginning to play tricks on you."

"My imagination is better than yours," she simply said.

"No its not," Shikamaru said.

"We've been through this before, Shikamaru-kun. I won, of course," she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, turning his face away. He soon found her leaning over him, her hair longer than it used to be, hanging around them like a curtain. He blinked up at her, wondering why she was so close, and why he eyes looked so sad.

"Shikamaru-kun," she whispered, "if I ever left, would you forget me?"

 _Left_ , he thought,  _why would she leave?_  He shook his head, and closed his eyes from her eyes. He didn't want her to cause him to blush again, like she usually did. A shinobi wasn't supposed to show their true emotions, he knew that, but she always brought out a side of him that wanted to argue and be playful instead of bored all the time.

She scowled at him, "Lazy butt!" She turned away from him, crossed her arms, and ignored him. She continued to ignore him, even after he opened his eyes and blinked a few times at her, wondering why she was suddenly anger. Then again, she was a girl and girls' could be so confusing. She turned to him then, sad eyes staring at him as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Shika-kun…"

He was about to ask her what she was so sorry about, but something blunt hit the back of his head. When he awoke, he was in a hospital bed and people were rushing all over the place. Not because of him, but something about a terrible fire at the Uchiha Mansion, which instantly caught his attention, wondering if Kagome was all right. Then… he heard what broke his heart…

A medic-nin was talking with another one outside his door, her tone sad and shocked. "The rumor is that Itachi, the Uchiha Prodigy, killed everyone before setting it ablaze!"

The other medic-nin gasped, "Were there any survivors?"

"From what I've heard so far," the first said, "no one has been found alive. No, that's not true. One boy was—he was Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. They say that his younger sister's body hasn't been located yet and they're searching for her everywhere, along with trying to put the fire out. Its terrible."

"Why are they searching for his younger sister's body?"

"Apparently Itachi had a soft spot for her, and they wanted to find out if he truly went mad. Especially when they were seen just a few hours before at the local ramen shop."

**END FLASHBACK**

Shikamaru turned his eyes toward Naruto, tears threatening to spill. "Itachi took her with him?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I saw her once. Sasuke-teme was surprised, trying to make her come to reason and everything, but she merely turned away."

Shikamaru, laziest shinobi in Konoha, cried right in front of the Kyuubi vessel that day. A bright smile could be found on his face, because he knew that she was still alive, and he knew he loved her. Maybe he'd be able to find her one-day, and he'd be able to change her mind about staying with her brother. He remembered what she had asked, and silently changed it;  _my dream is to make you return home, Kagome. To understand my feelings and become my wife—that is what I truly want._

After that he walked away from Naruto, going to train with his team, and hopefully come to learn something new. He knew it would take time, but it was for Kagome. He would do it for her. He'd seen lazy to everyone else, but to her he would be the genius that she'd known him as.

* * *

She stopped, her blood red eyes narrowing as she looked around. She could have sworn she heard something. Like her name being called or something, but she shook her head as soon as she thought that.

 

Itachi stopped as well, "Are you alright, Kagome?" His partner, Kisame, continued onward, probably knowing that he didn't need to hear what the siblings were saying.

She frowned, "I thought I heard something. Its was nothing, nii-san."

"Very well," Itachi replied. He continued forward afterward.

Kagome walked after him soon after, her eyes moving up toward the cloudy sky as a memory came to her mind. A memory that had haunted her dreams for so many nights and she hoped that  _he_  had kept his word. He was so lazy, though; she often thought he might have forgotten all about it. She hoped he hadn't. Placing her arm onto the sword at her side, she watched her brother's back. He believed so strongly in hate, and that pushed him forward, she knew that. She agreed with him, yes, but it was the love for him that made her always grow in strength whenever he deemed that she needed to, but it was also the love for a boy she remembered that pushed her forward as well.

Her eyes, swimming with the sharingan that had activated on her seventh birthday, watched the clouds, and she smiled. She spotted one, which caused her smile to become more brilliant, and she turned it when she realized her brother was once again staring at her for having stopped.

Itachi frowned, it wasn't uncommon for her to smile that way, but her eyes were glowing brighter than they usually did. He was no fool. He knew that his sister was someone who believed in love, happiness, and happy endings. However, she was his sister, the only weakness he had, but she was strong because of the beliefs she had as well. She wasn't a weakness until she was gone, because she made him want to live, and live he did.

He almost rolled his eyes when he heard her say, "That one looks a shuriken." He'd never understand her obsession for the clouds. She was always looking for ones that looked like shuriken, and he was sure he could blame that stupid Nara for that. He was Kagome's weakness, which was the only reason he hadn't killed him the day he'd knocked him unconscious. Unfortunately for him, she'd probably never forget him.

_\--Fin_


End file.
